1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating hip fractures, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing femoral fractures utilizing a minimally invasive procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current procedures utilized to reduce hip fractures generally utilize a side plate/hip screw combination, i.e., a bone plate affixed to a lateral aspect of the femur and having a hip screw operably connected thereto, with the hip screw extending into the femoral head. To properly implant a side plate hip screw, a surgeon must dissect an amount of muscle to expose the femur and operably attach the bone plate and hip screw. Typically, the side plate hip screw requires an incision of about 10-12 cm through the quadriceps to expose the femur. While this approach provides surgeons with an excellent view of the bone surface, the underlying damage to soft tissue, including muscle, e.g., the quadriceps can lengthen a patient's rehabilitation time after surgery.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for reducing a hip fracture without requiring incision of soft tissue, including, e.g., the quadriceps.